TreasureCliffers Backstory
by Emeraldear
Summary: Three friends decide to enter the world of MineCraft. They named themselves the TreasureCliffers. As they make their base and gather resources a tragedy happens and they meet someone long abandoned. Join them as they go on an adventure of a life time!
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

CliffdiverWC, PinkGlamour, and Emeraldear were all collecting wood. They were wanting to make a base for their followers. They called themselves the TreasureCliffers. They were all thinking of a name for their followers. Then suddenly an idea came in Emeraldear's mind.

"I got it! The Cliffers.", she exclaimed happy with herself. "What kind of a name is that?", PinkGlamour disagreed. "Well-" "I like it!" Cliffdiver interrupted. "Then it's settled?", Emeraldear asked pointing at PinkGlamour.

PinkGlamour was shocked. Normally Emeraldear would make the decision. After all she was the leader. "Fine.", PinkGlamour said proud that she had been given the responsibility to choose.


	2. Unexpected Appearance

** Unexpected Appearance**

Emeraldear's POV

We had collected about a whole forest and a half of wood. I was in the middle of chopping down another tree, but then my axe broke. "I'm gonna go back in the cave-", Emeraldear stopped hearing their axes break as well. "How ironic." I thought. "Guess we're all going." Cliff said enthusiastically.

We had been in the cave for about a minute when I found a dungeon. "Guys! Wanna get some levels?" I said grinning. "Yea, why?", PinkGlamour asked questionably. "Because I found a dungeon!"

Cliffdiver's POV

I was mining some iron when I saw diamonds behind it! I was about to make an iron pick when Emeraldear yelled. "Guys! Wanna get some levels?" She said. "Yea, why?", PinkGlamour asked next to me eyeing my diamond. "Because I found a dungeon!", she was so happy. We both raced over to her, but skidded to a stop half way. We exchanged quick glances between eachother.

"What?", Emeraldear was completely confused. "Do you wanna know what spawner it is? I can go see." She was turning around when Pink and I screamed "No!" at the same time. However, it was to late the mysterious Herobrine had captured Emeraldear. He was off to take her to the Nether Fortress, where he was going to use her for his evil deeds.

**Oooooh! The tension is so high I'm sweating! ... Oh wait that's the heater xD Well hoped you liked dis chappie! (joke in the chapter) "Do you wanna know what spawner it is?" well the spawner is apparently a Herobrine spawner... well hope that made you laugh. Chow!**


	3. In The Fortress

_I just wanna say before you start reading, sorry for the delay of chapters lately. My schedule has been filled more latley with unexpected events. So hope you guys understand and I'll try my best to post more. Also shout out to _GraphicSpark84 _for giving me some useful advice. Also heads up I have more chapters written/done than posted._

**In The Fortress**

Emeraldear's POV

It's been a week since that stupid Herobrine jumped me and brought me here. All he gives me is weakness, nausea, and blindness.

"I can barely see! I keep running into things!", I would always say to myself. One day Herobrine, that two-time-double-crosser liar, said he would make me great. I didn't believe him. I just couldn't for the sake of my friends!

Pink's POV

"No!"' I screamed in union with Cliff. Emeraldear was knocked out and Herobrine said creepily, "She won't ever be the same again." "Cliff we have to help her!" I was about to dash where she disappeared, but Cliffdiver held me back. I kept tugging and tuggin I was starting to cry. "She's already gone Pink we'll have to find the portal." I could tell she was grieving for Emeraldear as well.

Emeraldear's POV

When two weeks passed he started injecting stuff in me. It made my vision go blurry and when I woke up I was all bloody. Heorbrine said I kept killing his pigman and strapped me down on a table. He said I won't be unleashed until I was ready. "Ready for what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

**So there is chapter two guys! I'll try to get another one up since this one was so short.**


	4. A Change & Finding New Talents

** So this is another small chapter, but keep in mind the chapters I have written get pretty big. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far!**

** A Change**

Emeraldear's POV

A month past. I was getting so weak with these experiments or whatever Herobrine was doing to me. One day I was so weak I couldn't bother eating. After awhile he said I was ready. I still had no idea what this nuisance was getting me 'ready' for. "I guess I'm gonna find out now." He had made me go rogue!

I could barely see. These past few days my vision was so blurry. I was also so weak and heavy five pigman had to carry me. Herobrine was speaking to the pigs. When suddenly they threw me on a table and strapped me in. I was so confused!

Herobrine was saying, "I will inject within you the power of lightning!", while the pigmen chanted "Change! Change!" I heard a machine whirr, looked up, saw a zap of white, then my world went black.

I finally woke up, but I felt different. I could see I was in a pasture. I looked down and I saw a chicken. "Food!", I cried, but before I could do anything, I was zapped by lightning. I had changed, I now had grey lightning stripes, green archery armour, and brown knee boots. I shot the chicken as fast as lightning and ate it raw. As I was eating I thought, "What happened in that fortress?"

**ok so basically I'm going to put the next chapter with this one because it's like SUPER-DUPER small. It's just describing the change.**

** Finding New Talents**

Emeraldear's POV (still)

I finally figured out the reason I kept changing. When I'm passive I have a lightning white pelt, and black headphones with emeralds on each side, but when I'm in battle my bow is in my paws, and instead of headphones I have grey lightning stripes. Both phases I have an arrow satchel and brown knee boots.

I also figured out some sorcery. Weird for a cat but meh it's fun. I can create a dark cloud that can rain lightning water that paralyzes the person or animal it comes in contact with, and I'm as fast as lightning; it's almost like teleporting! Also since I have super speed it almost seems like I'm shooting my targets at once; but I'm not!

**ok there you guys go I hope you like my story so far... like I said Finding New Talents is very small. Til' next time!**


	5. Unexpected Friend

**J****ust a heads up for today, I got no HomeWork so I'm gonna try to post alot of my chaps sound ok? Great! On with the chap. (or if you like to be a smart alec and say no, fine. just remems I'm one as well xD)**

** Unexpected Friend**

Pink's POV

Its been nearly two whole years since Emeraldear was captured. Cliff and I finished the base half a year ago. We've been bored without Emeraldear, our leader, and Cliffdiver's been overwhelmed with the extra work she has to do. Being deputy and all.

Today we were going back to the place we last saw Emeraldear again. However, things changed, a lightning bolt struck out of the middle of nowhere. "How can that happen? There's no clouds it's clear!", I asked quizzically to Cliff. "I don't know. Weird stuff has been happening ever since Eme disappeared. You know that.", Cliff said.

Then suddenly a dark cloud formed. We were hit by this weird lightning water and fell to the ground paralyzed.

Cliffeh's POV

I was hit by this electried water of some sort and it paralyzed me. I fell to the ground as well as Pink. "She must have been hit too.", I thought to myself. I suddenly saw a flash of white. I thought lightning was going to strike us dead, but then a cat that kinda looked familiar knocked us out.

I woke up, what seemed a moment later. Pink and I were strapped to beds. I looked around and I could see the cat. I tried to identify her. It was Emeraldear!

**ok so... I don't know if I should be evil or not in my next chapter or not. Of course I already know what you guys are gonna think sooo...**


	6. Everyone Loves A Little Side Effect

**Alright so I know I kinda ended of my sentence last chapter, but I did that on purpose. So here is one half of my next chapter. This is where I might or might not be evil. ; }**

** Everyone Loves A Little Side Effect**

Cliff's POV

"E-Emeraldear?' I couldn't believe it. Emeraldear was alive! However, she didn't seem ok...

Eme's POV

"I have to find them!" I was trying to think how I could help my friends. "I got it! I'll make the dark cloud with that paralyzing water. Then I can find them." She made the cloud, which couldn't affect her, and it followed her around.

"Aha!" I had found where Pink, Cliff, and I were getting wood. I was on the right track. I suddenly bursted through the forest. I crept back into the protection of it, or at least what was left of it. "Pink and Cliff must have finished the base." I was right they had finished the base, they must have finished the base early. Because, it was made of different kinds of blocks, stone, brick, and wood.

I was about to walk in when I remembered my plan. I stayed in the forest, with my cloud above me, and waited for them to appear. "Hmmm..." I looked up. "Maybe I can make it appear when I see them. So they don't get suspicious." I took it away and began to wait again.

After awhile I finally saw the door move. I took a deep breath, "Go time." I struck myself into my battle phase so I could have my bow. Then I made my cloud and, as always, it immediately started raining the paralyzing water.

Cliff and Pink were talking, but then they fell to the ground. They had been hit. "This is my only chance. No ones looking." I bolted out there and knocked them out with my bow.

I then took them to a cave. However, not the one Herobrine was just to be safe...

2 Hours Later

Eme's POV (still)

I was trying to find the right spell or whatever. It just had to work! I kept practicing on Jeffery and Dillion, my pet pig and bat, to see if it was the right concoction. I finally found it. It went well on Jeffery, however Dillion got a side effect and his wings disappeared. Then I looked closer. His wings were just ghost-like. "Ugh! I thought I found it." I banned my head on the table.

"E-Emeraldear?" I heard Cliffdiver say. "Is it really you?", I raised my head and turned around. Cliff was shocked to see me. I pulled my ears back, "Yes, it's me alright." "What are you going to do with me and Pink?" She started to try to get out. "You can't get out. It's obsidian." I said plainly. "Have you turned into a monster? Friends wouldn't tie friends up like this!", she started panicking.

By now Pink was awake. They were both struggling to get out. I was opening my jaw in terror. "Have you turned into a monster?" Was the question that standed between our friendship and the TreasureCliffers.

**YAY! Finally done with HALF of this chapter... Yea this is TWO parts. ToT I couldn't get the other one done in an efficient time so I have to leave you off with a so-so cliffhanger. Lawl xD Hey, Cliff thats yo new name Cliffhanger instead of yano... anywho... I'm so evil : } I'm gonna do some art naow bia!**


	7. Everyone Loves A Little Side Effect 2

**Yay! I'm so bored by art... time for books! Hope you like this.**

** Everyone Loves A Little Side Effect 2**

Emeraldear's POV

I whispered, "I'm so sorry.", and, not thinking about the side effect, zapped them with the spell. They blacked out and something was forming on Cliffeh's back.

An Hour Later

Cliffeh's POV

I finally woke up after that monster of Emeraldear electrocuted Pink and I. My back felt very uncomfortable. Emeraldear zapped one cuff off each of us. We then tryed opening them, but it didn't work however, much we tryed. "Do what I did." Emeraldear muffled sitting in a corner. "B-but we can't electrify stuff!", Pink squealed.

"Yes, you can. That's why I electrified you. Why else would...", Emeraldear trailed off. She was staring at me. I looked at Pink. They both were staring at me! "W-what?" I was scared, and a little embarrassed.

Pink's POV

Emeraldear and I were both staring at CliffdiverWC. It was hard to see, but Cliff appeared to have invisible or ghostly wings.

Emerald's POV

I was shocked, absolutely shocked. The side effect had fallen upon Cliff. "Well. Ummm... do you wanna try to get out yet?", I said uncomfortably. Pink was blinking her shocked eyes. "Erm, yea.", she said unknowing. She waved her hand and then the cuff melted. She tryed to move quickly before it melted on her. However, instead of burning her it fell off and withered away. "Wierd." I thought.

Distracted by her wings I told Cliff to try. She zapped at the cuff and it teleported to her other hand. "Uhh... is that supposed to happen?" No one answered and she did it again. This time it ended up in the trashcan. "Cool. I could get used to this.", she looked up at me. "Yea, me too.", Pink agreed. "Then lets train and get some help." I said enthusiastically.

**Ok, so yano how I said the chapters get pretty big and stay pretty big. Well, if ya haven't noticed yet, they've started... Anywho hoped you like this chapter and I'm going to go work on the next one til next time! (Or for you maybe at the click of a button xD)**


	8. Training For The Battle Ahead

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I'm bored. (annoying person) Nice to know... (you) STOP BICKERING AND LET ME READ THIS CHAPTER! (me) jeez sorry. {yea, I'm really bored. anywho! ... #BoredEmeraldear} (you) STOP ADDING ON AND LET ME READ! (me) O.O okay okay!**

** Training For The Battle Ahead**

Pink's POV

Emeraldear had trained Cliff and I for a week now. She said that we had different elements. She explained how Herobrine said she was given lightning. She said I had the element of fire and that that was the reason my cuff melted. Cliff had the element of air and could be taught sorcery. She learned to teleport and got used to her wings. That goofball, she's now always jumping off cliffs.

My special technic is, I can make pink fireballs and when they touch anything it turns pink.. Cliffdiver's special technic is, she can trap her enemies and choke them with air. Cliff was also taught by Emeraldear a spell that shoots electric orbs at her enemies. Emeraldear said her special technics was, that she could make a cloud that she used on us before to paralyze us, and she could summon lightning at anytime.

Emeraldear's POV

"I have trained them as much as I can. Time for help.", I thought to myself. "Hey guys." "Yea?", They both acknowledged. "I'm gonna go on a trip- don't worry I'm not getting captured again. I'm going to get some help {takes a bored/tired break, phone shuts off, I shriek and unlock it... starts typeing again} for the battle. You guys keep training k?" "K!". they said, and went back to training.

An Hour Later

I've been journeying for a while now. Still no sign of their base. Emeraldear sighed, "I'm never gonna find them aren't I?", I then suddenly heard something that sounded like a jet pack. I looked up and saw someone in a blue space suit flying somewhere. {SOOOOOOOOOOO... BORED!} TrueMU! I was so happy I {I fell asleep and stopped typeing... Oh wait that's not the end of the sentence. Awwww! T.T} then super sped to stay under him, and followed him to Sky Army.

**(you) Really? (me) What? (you) Really! (me) WHAT! (you) Oh, you know what! I said stop adding on and so then you and your smart aleckness you added in the middle of sentences! So distracting! (me) sorry I'm just really *starts swinging around a pole* boooooooooored! (you) Where did the pole come from?! (me) I thought in my mind that it was there and- I'm getting to far ahead of myself aren't I? I'm so bored I'm doing a strory in a story... Yea, I think you get my point I'm bored and tired. So I'm gonna have to update you after ahwile because tomorrow my day's full and these chapters are to long now so byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (annoying person) You could've had me in more often (me) Aw shut up! *zaps the annoying person* ugh there you go now you can finish this monstrosity of a chapter._ Four more chapters til' my posted chapters are caught up with my written chapters btw._**


End file.
